As smart cell-phones become more and more popular, more and more cell-phones are configured with cameras. It becomes a part of life to take pictures of life and landscape anywhere and anytime by a camera within the cell-phone. However, in comparison with pro cameras, the performance of the cameras within the cell-phones is relatively lower and thus the quality of the shot pictures needs to be improved.
Typically, it is possible to improve image quality by applying a picture rendering process to each picture, e.g. adjusting the color of the picture with various filters such as a monochromatic filter or a warming filter.